The Real Deal
by Cheerleadergurl430
Summary: What happens when sydney finds out that a young teen mother is anorixic and that there may be something wrong with her baby?


The Real Deal  
  
Scene 1 On A Hot Monday At The Hanson House  
  
Joanie-come on Syd your gonna be late for work!!! Syd- i am comeing sis hold up are you sure you will be able to watch Aleicia for me today i am woking till 7 or 8 tonight .............. Joanie- of corse shes the best 4 month old i have ever seen!! Syd- thanks Joanie-your welcome and i mean it Syd- i have to go ........tell Hanna i love her when she wakes up (kissing Aliecia Bye!!)bye love yall see yall after work Joanie- ok bye!  
  
Syd hops in her new red doge viper and drove the 2 miles to the clinic in wich she worked as a teenager and child spelicalest Doctor.Pretty soon she arrived at the clinic and walked in................  
  
Scene2 At The Clinic  
  
Izzy- hello Dr. Hanson Syd-hello Izzy Izzy-theres a 20 year old gurl named Christina in room 2 she has a fever of 102.2and her mother says that shes been vomiting and has been haveing trubble catching her breath Syd-thank you Izzy i'll get right to her ........ Syd walks down stairs and around the corner to room 2 and finds a verry skinny gurl and her mother sitting in the room talking while the mother holds a sleeping baby in her arms Mom-hello Syd- hello i am Dr.Sydney Hanson Mom-i am Nata'lea Tompson and this is my daughter Krissy (pointing to the 20 year old ) and this is her daughter Kari Christina-hello Syd-can you tell me whats the matter? Christina-welllll ..........i have been haveing stomach pains and i have been haveing trouble catching my breath and have been vomiting alot latley whenever i eat i get sick . Syd ok well lets go weigh you and get your height Christina-ok sure Syd weighs Krissy and finds that she weighs 78 pounds and is 6 foot tall meaning she was 40 pounds under a good weight expecialy for someone who just had a baby ............. Syd-Christina can i ask you something? Christina-sure what? Syd-ummm how old is your baby gurl? Christina-shell be 2 weeks on wednesday Syd-and how much did you weigh when you were p.g ? Christina-85lbs Syd - ummm Mrs .Thompson will you please step out into the hall and let me talk to Christina alone please? Mom-sure (walks out and closes the door behind her) Christina-what is it you want to talk to me about? Syd-well Christina i think you may be anorixic and i think you might have suffered and anoxic child birth because you gained next to no weight Christina-omg r you for real? Syd-yes i am very for real i am gonna give you this pill to help you to gain some weight (handing her a pescription )i need you to come back in 2 weeks to see if it is helping and i would like for you to set up a check up for your daughter to make sure shes ok Christina-ok i'll do that right away i dont want anything to happen to her .............. Syd- yea i know what you mean i have a 4 month old Christina-kewl is it a gurl or a boy? Syd-i have a daughter her name is Aleicia Christina-wow thats a pretty name Syd- thanks Christina- well i better be going moms probaly worried i'll come back in 2 weeks and i will bring my baby w/ me Syd- ok Christina-ok bye Syd-bye hun The rest of the day went by in a flash and soon syd found herself flying down the road and walking in her house  
  
Scene3 At The Hanson House That Night Syd- hey i am home !!!!! Joanie-(comeing down stairs)hey Syd omg Aliecia has a feaver its olny 99 so i diddent think to call you ........... Syd-where is she? Joanie-upstairs Syd -Ok Syd runs up the stairs and into Aleicia's nursery to find Aleiciain her crib crying Syd- (picking her child up) shhhhh its ok hun shhhh its ok baby shhhh sweet heart Joanie-is she gonna be ok? Syd-yea she sould be fine in little while WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joanie-omg thats Hanna Syd- yea lets go see what 's wrong Joanie-no (running up the stairs) i'll go Hanna-mommy!! mommy help mommy! Joanie-iam comeing sweety ! Joanie runs up the stairs two steps at a time and finaly arives in hanna's room upstairs on the 2 ond floor ........ Hanna-mommie mommie mommie help mommie Joanie-(sitting on her bed) shhhh its ok hunny shhh its ok sweety wake up your haveing a bad dream hanna????? Hanna-yea mommie? Joanie-sweety you were haveing a bad dream Hanna-oh yea do you wanta know what i dreamed of????? Joanie-of corse sweety Hanna-i dreamed that there was a princess and a dragon and you were the princess mommie !!!! Joanie-atleast i wasent the dragon Hanna- and the dragon was trying to eat you mommie and your prince charming came and saved you!!!!Do you have a prince charming mommie???????????? Joanie-(crying)no sweety mommie dosent have a prince charming not anymore ............ Hanna-then i am gonna find you one mommie Joanie-what? Hanna- i dont want you to be sad Joanie-(hugging Hanna) are you gonna be ok now sweety? Hanna-(settling in bed) yea mommie i am ok now Joanie-(kissing Hanna) goodnight sweety Joanie walks out of the room and down stairs to see how Syd was doing with Aleicia and sees Syd and Aleicia sitting on syds bed and Syd holding Aliecia rocking her gentley in her arms. Joanie- i see shes ok now Syd-yea shes ok ........i am about to go put her in her crib . Joanie-i'll take care of her for you ..you've had a long day Syd-(handing Joanie aleicia) thanks sis Joanie-your welcome sis i love you (takeing Aliecia) Syd-i love you too Joanie takes Aliecia and puts her in her crib in the nurcery and shhhushed her quiet wimpering her fever had gone down and she was ok now thanks to her quick mother who is good with her baby gurl..................  
  
Scene 4 In The Kitchen  
  
Joanie-ok Syd Aleicia is asleep Syd-thanks Joanie i owe you one !! Joanie-well your welcome plus you look tired Syd-yea i am Joanie-how was work? Syd-its ok i am really sleepy sis i am gonna go to bed. Joanie-ok good night Syd- night night sis Sydney goes upstairs and goes ta sleep in a split second  
  
Scene 5 Dream Sequence  
  
Lynda-hey sweety (strokeing Syds hair) Syd-(wakeing up in her dream) hey mom Lynda-that daughter of yours is beautiful Syd!!!! Syd-thanks she wares me out though Lynda-be patient with her sweety she is olny 4 months Syd-yea but i fell like i am not spending enough time with her latley expecialy since i work so much Lynda- your a great mom Syd...........your still a young mom and aleicia is your first child ....... Syd- yea mom? Lynda- yea Syd- I love you BANG ( with a poof of smoke Lynda was gone )  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep ! And with that Syd woke up and looked at her clock  
  
Scene 6 In Syds Room And The Bath Room  
  
Syd-WOW!!! its 9:00 i am gonna be late for work and Aleicia is probaly screaming her head off to be fead!!!  
  
knock knock knock  
  
Syd-who is it? Joanie-Its me Joanie and Aliecia Syd-oh hey sis come in Joanie-(walking in ) hey sis Aleicia was crying so i woke up and fed her and changed her diaper for you so you could go and rest for a little while longer Syd- thanks a bill Joanie Jaonie-welcome Syd-i am takeing Aleicia to work with me today Joanie-ok are you sure ? I was gonna take her to the mall with me and Sarah if you needed a sitter Syd-thanks Jaonie but i think i need to spend some time with her today and plus i wanted someone to meet her Joanie-oh ok Christina right? Syd-yup she has a 4 week old baby she turned 4 weeks yesterday ............they have a check up Joanie-oh i see ok ill call u on your cell Syd- ok sure sis call me after 2 ok cuz her appointment is at 12:30 till 2:00 ok? Joanie- sure sis i'll call you at 3:30 just incase Syd-ok sure but right now i have to go take a shower and give Aleicia a bath and get her ready i will be out in 30 min. Joanie-i'll take Aliciaand get her ready Syd-ok sure Joanie-(picking up Alicia) ok Syd takes a quick shower and then she runs to her room to get dressed she desides to wheare her attuide scrubes that say angel on the shirt and the legs of the pants and her matching angel scrub jacket..............mean while in the nurcery ...............................  
  
Scene 7 In The Nurcery  
  
Joanie-hey hey hey shhh its ok Aliecia Aliecia-Waaaaaa Waaaaaaa Joanie-shhhhh lets pick out your pretty dressy and get you all prettyed up for your mommies work day your going to work with mommie today sweety !!!! Joanie washes Aliecia and changes her diaper and then she put Aliecia on her lacy blues clues blue dress with the bottoms and her matching socks and shoes ......... Joanie-hey sweety lets go see what mommie thinks(and at that moment Syd walks in the room ) Syd-hey Joanie Joanie-hey Syd what do you think ? Syd-shes beautiful Joanie-i love this dress she is whearing it is soo cute!! Syd-you bought it(putting her pink dress and socks and pink shoes in the diaper bag . Also 2 boxes of diapers &whipes and 3 blues clues streachie outfits,2 bottles and a play toy.) Joanie-(gives syd a look) Syd-well i have to be prepared you neva know what could happen !!!!! Joanie- ok you better get going Syd- picking up Aliceia ok sure Joanie-Bye Syd -Bye  
  
Syd and Aliceia go outside and Syd strapes Aliceia into her car seat .Then she puts the diaper bag in the frount seat and drives off to the clinic about 20 minnits later they arive ther clinic and Syd gets Aliceia and the diaper bag out of the car and puts them in the blues clues stroler that she bought about 10 minnits later Syd is roleing Aleicia inside...............  
  
Scene 8 At The Clinic On Tuesday 2 Weeks Later  
  
Syd-hey Izzy!!! Izzy-hey Dr. Hanson!Christina and Kari are in room 2 Syd-thanks Izzy i'll be right there.  
  
Syd walks to room 2 pushing Aliceia with her and finds Christina and Kari in there Christina holding and rocking Kari gentley a rock syd knew verry well with Aleicia  
  
Christina-hey dr hanson Syd-hey Krissy Christina-hey ohhh this must be Aliceia ohhh she is sooo cute may i hold her ??? Syd-(unsure) sure if she dosent scream Christina-(picking up Aliecia while syd examins Kari) hey sweety !Auhhh your soo sweet!!! Aliceia-(starts fussing) Christina - Aww baby its ok sweet heart !(holding aleicia and patting her on the back gentley ) Syd-(breaking in)well Krissy it looks like Kari is just fine Christina-(putting Aliecia in her stroler )thats really good cuz i was really worried about her............ Syd-well shes ok now lets give you your check up....... Syd gives Christina her check up and finds that she is helthy now that she is takeing her pill and that she is just fine now ................. Christina-am i ok now? Syd-yea you are just fine now i am proud of you Christina-thanks Syd-so what do you think about parenting? Christina-its ok i mean i am alaways tired and warn out ...... Syd-yea i know what you mean Christina-and i feel like i am not being a good enough mother to her i feel like i am not spending enough time with her ....... Syd-yea well you are gonna be a great mother Christina-how can you tell Syd-i can tell by the way you handle Aleicia and Kari Christina- oh kool!Well i better be going Syd-hey if you need anything call me !! Christina- whats your number? Syd-902-324-9032 Christina- thanks bye Syd-bye bye Syd takes Aleicia to her office and sits down with her and feeds her a bottle of formala about 20 minnits later she changes Aleicias diaper and puts her in a strechie so she will be more comfortrable and rocks her to sleep ........then she sits Aliecia into her stroler and lets her sleep  
  
Izzy-(walking in )Syd your sister is here with hanna Syd-is anything wrong? Izzy- Hanna is sick she has a feaver Syd -ok i'll be right there are you busy? Izzy-not at the moment y? Syd-will you please watch Aliceia for me? Izzy-sure shes an angel  
  
With that said Syd ran down the hall to and up the elavator to room 10 where Joanie and Hanna were......  
  
Syd-hey Hanna whats wrong sweety Hanna-i feel Icky!!! Syd-well sweety what hurts? Hanna-my trought Joanie- she woke up with a throught acek.And she hasent eaten or drinken anything all day! she is really starting to worry me syd.............................Please help her !!! Syd-ok ok fcorse i'll help her Joanie!!! Dont worrry!! Syd did a few minor checks on Hanna and checked her heart lungs and throught ........Syd found out that Hanna had the summer flu and strep throught all in one .....She gave Joanie a perscription for a medicen for strep throught that tast like bubble gum (expesialy for Hanna's likeings)and then told her that the summer flu would where out in time and to just give Hanna her childreens asprin for that and that it would clear up clearley in a few days a week or 2 at the most .  
  
Izzy-Dr.Hanson? Syd-Yes Izzy? Izzy-Aliceia is crying i need her juice from your locker. Syd-Ok you may go retrive it the combonation is 90210 and it is in the bilt in fridge ...........second shelf in the door. Izzy-Thanks dr hanson Syd-Welcome Izzy-(walks out) Joanie-well i gess we better be going Syd-Ok bye Joanie-bye Hanna-bye bye Auntie Sidy Syd-Buh bye (hugging and kissing hanna) Joanie and Hanna walk out and go home in Joanies red slug bug after getting Hanna's perscripton filled at Eckards. Izzy-Its almost closeing time syd Syd-yea i know i am gonna go now iam beat!! Izzy-ok Syd-bye Izzy-bye see you tommow Syd goes and gets Aleicia's diaper bag out of her locker and then whealed the sleeping baby outside and but her into her doge viper then Syd drove off and headed towards home .... an xausted syd pushes her sleeping baby into the house in her stroler and then syd put the baby to bed ..........after Aliceia was asleep and settled into her crib syd logged into yahoo chat room and on yahoo instane messangers....... Im One------ Boot15 boot15-hey Syd wanta chat? auntiesidie25-yeah sure whats up? boot15-hey nothing much here i havent talked to you in like 6 or 7 months whats going on in providence ri? auntiesidie25-nothing much lots of woek at the clinic and i have a new baby gurl now !! she is 4 months old her name is Aleicia Michelle Hanson shes a complete angel!!!! boot15-wow so thats why you havent been online she must be beautiful dose she look like you ???? auntiesidie25-yea she looks alot like me her face is just like a younger version of mine ......lol she is amasingley cute.. boot15-kool hey i gtg but i will be back online in about 2 days i have to take my daughter to cali for vacation lol auntiesidie25-ok lol bye boot15-ok bye After boot15 logged out Sydneys friend Ashley came online and so Sydney talked to Ashley for a little while  
  
Im 2 ------- Rave_Gurl  
  
rave_gurl-hey gurl whats up? auntiesidie25-hey nothing much just got back from work. rave_gurl-kool where do you work now that you moved from ca to providence ri?? auntiesidie25-i work at a small clinic in providence rave_gurl-are you a dr? auntiesidie25-yes i am its a really neat job....... rave_gurl-i work at the mall at Hot Tropic auntiesidie25-kool how are your twins? rave_gurl-there ok but a little bit anoying sometimes they tend to break alot of my stuff and get into my make up .hows Aleicia Michelle?? auntiesidie25-shes ok lol i took her to work with me today. rave_gurl-Wow i couldent imagin takeing mine to work ! auntiesidie25-well she was good she slept most of the time rave_gurl-wow she is a good baby when mine were that age all they did was cry cry cry ? auntiesidie25-lol yea i remember......hey i gtg i am sooo sleepy but i willl be back online tommow .......bye rave_gurl-ok bye tell your baby i love her auntiesidie25-ok i will bye Syd turned off her computer and then she went and crashed into her nice warm bed thinking of all the people she had helped over the years ..........and of Christina and her problam.....she was thinking that some problams were not as bad as others and how some were really bad and others were just a as simple as a peice of cake .And about Krissys baby ............she thought haveing a baby would be fun and games but its not all fun and games but life is not all fun and games  
  
THIS IS THE REAL DEAL  
  
By:Adrean Renae Liles Age:131/2 


End file.
